


Love confessions

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO 'verse, Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega!Kid, Pre-Time Skip, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: Kid asks Law just how he feels about him.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Eustass Kid
Series: The Twisted and the Manic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Love confessions

“Ah, can’t- no more-” Kid pushed at the Alpha’s head, groaning.

Law chuckled as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to the Omega’s thigh before moving to lie beside the taller man. Kid rolled onto his side to face him, pulling him into a kiss. Law kissed him back, wrapping an arm around the Omega’s waist to tug him closer. They traded slow, lazy kisses for a while before Kid pulled away.

“Law?” Kid hated how uncertain he sounded, but there was little to be done about it. He had to ask the question that had been nagging at him before it drove him insane.

“Yeah?” The Alpha was looking at him, smiling a little, and Kid took a deep breath before he continued.

“D’you- d’you care about me?” The words tumbled out, almost too quickly, but he knew Law had understood.

“Yeah,” Law answered, eyes crinkling at the corners as his smile widened. “I care about you a lot. I’ve been in love with you for a while, actually.”

Kid’s eyes widened, before a smile spread across his face as he crashed his lips back against Law’s. The Alpha laughed a little against his lips as he returned the kiss. The Omega pulled away slowly.

“I- I’m in love with you too,” he said, blushing as dark as his hair.

Law grinned.

“I know, darling,” he said, kissing the Omega again.

Kid loved all the nicknames Law called him. He’d never been called by anything but his name or gender by an unrelated Alpha before he met Law. It felt good; like he was special, important … like he _mattered_.

“Don’t stop calling me things like that,” Kid whispered against the Alpha’s lips.

“Promise,” Law answered, pulling him closer as he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a few little changes to this one in the next few days, so don't be alarmed if it isn't quite the same if you check it later :)


End file.
